Something to give us hope
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: I described what happened on 4x11 and I also wrote what I would like to see happen later. I hope you like it :) There's smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo.. I had this description in my had how Regina felt inside during 4x11 and I had to type it down. Also, I wrote a little of what I would like to see happening next. ;)**

* * *

><p>When Robin called her after Marian left Grannys, she expected for the worst. She was who she was, after all. The author of the book wrote her as a villain. And she believed that she was far away from the person she was in the past. She was trying to be good and she was succeeding, but that doesn't seem to matter to the author. Everytime she had a moment of happiness, real happiness, always lasted for a brief time. She remembered of her last moments with Daniel, how happy she felt knowing that she was going to get out of that castle that looked more like a prison to her. She would finally be free of the desires and the orders of her mother and she would finally be able to live the way she wanted, with the man she so deeply loved. But that didn't end well. Another moment of happiness appeared in her mind. The day she broke the curse and the memories came back to Henry, Robin found her talking with Henry and she put her arms around their backs as they were leaving the place. She was with the two persons she loved the most and she felt so complete. But then Marian came back and Robin left her.<p>

So while they were watching Roland playing with Marian in the park, she didn't dare to have hope. How could he choose her instead of the other woman? Marian was an innocent good woman, pretty, sweet and she didn't have a dark past. To her it seemed obvious that he asked her to meet them there because he wanted to end things between them for real this time, and he was polite enough to not do it by the phone. But he looked into her eyes, with so much love, and he said that he chose her. That his heart chose her. He picked up their page from his pocket and gave it to her, their fingers brushing slightly, reminding her that she should have hope. That she could have hope. And not even five seconds later, they heard Roland screaming and they found Marian lying on the ground.

As much as she wanted, she couldn't hide the truth from him. Even if that meant she would lose him forever. Even if that would kill her inside. Then she told him what the only solution was, and a few hours later, they found themselves at the town line. Whilst she waited in the warm car as he was saying goodbye to his merry men and Will, she couldn't help but think how easy it would be if she just killed Marian. This whole drama would be over, and he wouldn't have to leave. But, she remembered her conversation with Gold few minutes ago, that was not who she was anymore. From the car, she could see in his expression how hard this was being for him. Thus she decided to put on a brave face and be strong for him in this moment, deciding to deal with her feelings later. She got out of the car and asked him if he remembered to pick up everything. He nodded and Marian almost fell to the ground in pain, reminding them they were running out of time. Marian thanked her again, and Regina managed a small smile in return.

The woman with long hair crossed the town line with her son and while she watched them leaving, suddenly, she started to have flashbacks of what she and Robin went through together. She remembered being on the hallway with him, feeling so content, he gently took her hands on his and brought them to his heart, saying for her to use his heart for both of them. When they were sitting in her cozy couch in front of her fireplace, she understood for the first time that he could understand her so well because they went through similar things. They weren't good in the past but they changed, they lost someone they cared about very much and that brought a huge pain for them and they only found comfort in their children. When he said maybe things work out when they're suppose to and that maybe it's all about timing, she let herself to believe in that only to be crushed later. She came back to the present, and saw him turning in her direction.

"Your family is waiting. Go." she said looking into his eyes, half reminding him half reminding herself.

_This is it_, she thought as she looked at him stepping away from her. She closed her eyes and sighed, and when she opened her eyes she saw him approaching and joining his lips to hers. She closed her eyes instantly, allowing herself to feel this moment completely. She felt his soft hands on her hair, stroking it slightly, and she didn't even open her eyes when they parted to catch air for just a few seconds and soon his lips was on hers once again. They both wanted to store in the memory how their lips tasted, how their lips felt upon one another. They didn't want to forget.

"I.." he whispered when they parted for a mere few inches, touching his forehead with hers.

"I know." she whispered back.

And she truly did. His heart was hers and her heart was his. And it would always be that way. But something about saying it in that moment just felt so... final. Done. Finito. She didn't want that. She still wanted to have hope that someday they would find their way back to each other. She brought her hands to his arms and put his arms away from her with a painful look in her eyes. She thought how unfair the world is. She was good, her mother and Rumple forced her to use magic and become evil, and she found her way into the good path again, found her soulmate, but something always seems to get in the way. She was sure someone from above was laughing about her. They really seemed to enjoy seeing her suffer. Her eyes locked with his and his hands were still holding hers as he steps away from her. She is the last thing he saw before all that world went black. He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes, and though he couldn't see her, he could still feel her on the other side of the line, he could still feel her touch on his arms. He already miss her.

It hurts her to see him like this. But she knew it had to be done. To save a life that she once took. She watched as he took Roland in his arms and Roland started to give pats on his back, like he was comforting his father. That broke Regina's heart more than anything. She put her hands on her pocket and feels the page on her hands_. That damn page. That damn thing that made me really have hope again. Well, look how happy I am now_, she thought with bitterness. She opened the page and then ripped it, not being able to stand the sight of it anymore. She let every piece drop to the floor, and then she left the place in her car. Later that night Henry took her to the author's house, and that made her extremely happy for a while, it gave her something to hope for. But after six weeks of finding nothing more, she started to get nervous and frustrated.

And there was one more thing bothering her more than anything. She was starting to forget the little things about Robin. How his laugh felt like, how his sharp voice was like, how he smelled like. It's been six weeks without any communication at all. And that was almost driving her insane.

"Where are you going, Regina?" Snow asked worried after seeing Regina leaving her place with such a hurry.

"I'm going to the place I remember him the most. I can't forget about him." she said without looking back.

She entered in her vault and closed the door, going straight to the secret room. She ran her hands over the silky bed sheet and a smile appeared on her face because of the memory that appeared in her mind.

He took her in his arms, grabbing her by her butt and lifting her up from the ground, and without breaking the kiss, he walked into the bed and delicately laid her there. His body were on top of her, kissing angrily as his hands run all over her body wherever it reaches. His hands found its way through her unbuttoned shirt and she feels his hands caressing her breasts over her bra. She lets out a moan and tightens her hands in his hair. His hands finished open up her shirt and he lowered his kisses, going to her neck to her breasts. While he kissed her breasts, his hands go to her back and he frees the bra. He made circles with his tongue in one of her nipple and with one hand he caressed the other. She felt her pleasure grows each past second. He ran his hands to her belly, and their eyes met as he said with a husky voice_ You're so beautiful. _She felt a shiver running to her entire body as he finished to say, because of what he said and because of the tone of his voice. He lowered her black skirt and took that out of her body, leaving her with only her underwear. He started to kiss her belly and his fingers went down to tease her underwear. She gasped and sank her fingers in his back in the way she knew he liked. He groaned and quickly pulled her underwear out and took her clit in his mouth. He stopped for a second just to put one finger inside her and then his mouth is back in her clit. A loud moan left her mouth and after a few moments of continuous movements, she wriggled under his touch.

He saw she was almost on the edge, so he put one more finger inside her, and after a few seconds he can hear she calling his name and he looks into her face, asking himself how he got so lucky to deserve someone like her. After her breath stabilized, she got on top of him, finding his mouth and sensing her taste there. He bit her bottom lip and she moans, biting his bottom lip too. When they stopped to catch air, she took out his white shirt and started to plant open mouthed kiss on his chest. She gets down and in just one second his pants, with his boxers, are gone. She took his member in her mouth while her hands tease his balls. After a few moments, she soothed her throat and took him completely in her mouth. He gasped and she felt him squirm. He stopped her, and said that he didn't want to come in her mouth. He got on top of her, and he places himself in her entrance. He slid inside her and they both groaned. It didn't take long for them to reach the edge, together.

Regina abruptly came back to the present and she laid in the bed, grabbing her pillow. Sleep quickly found her.

The next day she is awakened by Snow.

"Regina, I'm worried about you." Snow said with a distressed tone, after she saw Regina opening her eyes.

"There's nothing to be worried about me" she replied while she stretched.

"Of course there is. You may try to hide, but I've noticed that you have been throwing up a lot lately and you also have been sleeping more than usual.."

Regina quickly saw what Snow was trying to say. She started to make counts in her head, and she realized that her period was twenty days late.

"Oh my god!" Regina jumped out of bed. "Snow, what I'm gonna do?" she asked.

"Calm down." Snow placed a hand on Regina's arms. "First of all we need to figure out if you're really pregnant. And if you're, we all will help you to deal with it."

"Ok." Regina took a deep breath. "I need to go to buy a pregnancy test."

"If you buy a pregnancy test people will start to suspect. Why we don't do that way. You go to my house, I'll go buy the pregnancy test and you wait for me there?" Snow asks.

"Ok." Regina sighed. "I think is better that way."

Regina made her way into the Snow's house, and thankfully there was no one there. She sat in the couch and a panic attack started to go through her. _How the hell I didn't realize what was going on? How I didn't notice my period was so late? I'm going to be such a bad mother. _Tears began to fall from her eyes, and her hands started to shake. But a second voice appeared on her head. _You raised Henry on your own and he looks fine. Don't be so hard on yourself. _And with that she couldn't argue and she felt herself starting to calm down.

Snow came back in a record time, and Regina went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back and there was three positive in her hands. Snow's eyes got wider and she saw the tears on Regina's face.

"Snow... he will never have a way to know." Regina sobs.

Snow spends her hands around Regina shoulder and sat them in the couch. _Regina, get yourself together. All this stress can't be good for the baby. _She took two deep breaths till she could feel herself calming down.

"Regina, we'll find him. You'll tell him he's going to be a father again."

Snow hugged her, and Regina felt herself smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, I love to hear your thoughts ❤️<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I really wasn't going to write more on this story, ****but it continued to appear more ideas about it ****in my brain, so... here you go :)**

* * *

><p>In the next morning, Regina pulled the sheets out of her body and put her legs out of the bed but when she was about to get up she felt a dizziness and urge to puke take control all over her body. She felt a dizziness and urge to puke take control all over her body. <em>Morning sickness, already?<em> She thought with sadness as she took deep breaths, trying her best to not go to the bathroom. She lay back on the bed, resting her head on her pillow. She brought a hand to her head with her eyes closed, and started to think on what usually calms her down. Telling stories, leading her head to somewhere else helps. She looked down at her belly, closed her eyes again and she started to tell a story, imagining she's telling it to her baby.

"Once upon a time, there was a queen and a thief. The queen was in great dangerous, and the thief, with his arrow, saved her. He wanted to help her to get up, but she was too stubborn to accept his help. She didn't want to depend on anyone. She had just lost her prince and someone was after her. She didn't want to have a weakness. But truth is that she was captivated by his beauty and by his kindness since that moment. They spent one year fighting, and though she didn't admit it, she loved how he didn't fear to argue with her. They were brought to a new world, a world that the queen knew and he did not, and their memories were erased. But even so, they were attracted to each other. She got her prince back, and her walls were down. She couldn't stop noticing how much alike she and the thief were, and this time she let herself to fall for him."

She felt a tear running down her down cheek as she finished to tell their story. She missed him so much. The warmth of his body surrounding her, feeling his breath on her neck. She missed every single part of him. But in that moment, at the same time it was hurting more because she wouldn't be able to share her pregnancy with him, it was hurting a little less because she realized she had a piece of him growing inside herself. A small smile appeared in her lips when she started to think about how the baby would look like. She hoped it would have his big dimples. And his bright blue eyes. She remembered how she used to get lost in his eyes, all her worries fading away everytime their eyes met. He made her feel so safe, protected and loved. It was like he could see through her and she could see through him. She sighed and opened her eyes, looking at her belly. She brought her hands to her belly and stroked it.

"Your aunt Snow is sure that we'll find your father. But I promise you, even if we don't find him, I'll make sure to tell you a lot of things about him. You'll know that if your father could be here with us, he would. You'll know that no matter where he is, he loves you just as much as I do."

She brought her hands to her eyes, pushing all the tears away. She tried to get up once again, and she was relieved to see that her morning sickness were gone, at least for the moment. She went to her bathroom to get ready for the day, and then she went to the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast for her and for Henry, that was still sleeping upstairs. She looked to her coffee machine, making a pouty. She wanted coffee more than anything, she had always been a coffee addicted, but she knew she would have to let it go for the sake of her baby. She grabbed an orange juice from the refrigerator, and put some breads on the toaster like she knew Henry liked. While she waited for the breads to get ready, she went upstairs to wake up Henry.

She kissed his cheek and brushed his hair from his face, calling his name. He started to wake up and smiled to his mother. She kissed his forehead and told him to get up and go to the bathroom and then meet her downstairs. He nodded and went to the bathroom, and she went back to the kitchen. She turned off the toaster but she let the breads there because she didn't want the breads to cool down. She decided to wait for Henry to eat and took her cellphone out of her pocket. Her lockscreen was still a picture of her and Robin, Roland and Henry. It was took in her house, in the day she defeated Zelena. Henry was with the cellphone in his hand, Roland right beside him with a big smile, and Regina and Robin were behind them, their shoulders and their heads touching each other. She remembered how happy she was feeling. She was the one who saved the day. She unlocked her cellphone, deciding to change the picture, but every picture she sees she just put a zoom in Robin's face, trying to notice every detail. The way his cheek turns when he smile, the way his smile always reaches his eyes, the way his beard shape his face. She looked in his eyes and she felt tears forming in her eyes. She missed how he was able to see when she needed comfort without her having to say something, she missed the feel of his strong arms around her. She missed everything about him. More than she would be able to explain.

"Do you want to hear your father's voice?" she asked as she looked down to her belly.

She called to his number, and as expect, it went to the voice mail.

"Hi, you called to Robin Hood." she felt her heart beats increase at the sound of his soft voice. "In the moment I can't answer you, but I'll call you back as soon as possible."

She felt the tears fall freely down her face, and she didn't bother to wipe them because she was too caught up in the moment. All she wanted was to hear his voice again, in front of her. She jumped and she heard Henry entering the kitchen.

"Mom, are you ok?" he asked with concern, seeing the tears on her face.

"I'm... I'm fine." she took a deep breath, pushed the tears away and put a smile on her face.

"This is about him, isn't it?" he asked as he put a chair right beside her and sat down. "Mom..." he said taking her hands on his. "I'm going to find that author, and first I'll punch him or she in the face for not realizing how utterly beautiful and good you're, and then I'll punch him or she again and make that person write a happy ending for you."

"Henry" she whispered.

She bent over to hug him, tightening her arms around him and she felt fresh tears starting to fall. "Damn, hormones! They're making me so emotional." she said with a smile without thinking.

"Hormones? Does that mean...?" Henry asked looking into her eyes with wide eyes.

Henry was old enough to know what that was supposed to mean. She didn't see why she should hide this from him.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." she said looking at him with a smile, curious to know his reaction.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" he yells and a huge smile appeared on his face.

He leaned in to hug his mother again, and when they parted, he said with a teasing smile. "Now you blame the hormones, but I know you would be crying anyway with what I said."

She laughed for the first time in weeks.

"Oh Henry, what would I do without you?"

She kissed his forehead again, and then they started eating while talking about ordinary topics. When they finished, they looked at the time and they still had five minutes till the school bus get there to take Henry to school. He helped his mother with the dishes, and then they heard the bus honking. He put the backpack on his shoulder and they went outside with her arms wrapped around his. She hugged and kissed his cheek, and she saw him entering the bus. When he was gone, she went inside her house to grab her cellphone and her keys and closed the house, going to her vault in her car. When she entered in the secret room, another memories floated from her head.

"Your life would be easier if I wasn't in it." she said with a sad smile, burying her head in his bare chest.

"That may be true, but it wouldn't be my life without you in it." he replied stroking her arms with the tips of his finger. "Besides, I was never one to want a easy and bored life."

A genuine smile appeared on her face this time, and she looked up to him. He placed a hair behind her ear, wanting to see all her face. She was truly one of the most gorgeous women he ever saw. More than that, she had the most pure heart he ever known. She leaned in, putting a hand in his face and kissing him while she entwined her toes of her feet with his under the sheets. She heard her cellphone ringing again, and she sighed, placing a last peck on his lips before getting up to grab her cellphone. Ten lost calls from Snow, five from Charming and a lot of voice mails. She rolled her eyes and listened just the last voice mail Snow left.

"Regina, where are you? We have been calling you all night! Something happened to Emma, and we were trying to find her but now we can't find Henry, I think he went to her. Please come to my house as soon as you can!"

And Regina soon started to get nervous and to feel guilty. She saw their others calls earlier, but she thought it was nothing serious. Truth be told, the Charmings loved to make drama for nothing. They always made big deals of something small. And she thought this time there was nothing different. But now Henry was involved. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her down, and started to put her clothes back on as she told Robin she had to go. He started to put his clothes back on too, and soon they were leaving the place. They stopped outside her vault and she gave him a small peck on his mouth.

"Hey, I'm not done kissing you." he said grabbing her hand, making she turn in his direction and he closed his mouth with hers again. He put his hands on her face, caressing it, and touched his forehead with hers. "He will be ok, you'll see. He's a smart big boy."

But this time, not even his soothing words were being able to fully calm her. She was only going to be completely calm when Henry was in front of her. She gave him a small smile and went to the Charming's house.

Regina smiled at the memory and went outside the vault, closing it. She went to her car, wanting to go to the supermarket. As she was getting close to her car, she saw a small blue smoke in the air. She looked around, and no one but her seemed to notice this smoke. She frowned and she followed the blue smoke in her car, wanting to see where it would led. It led to a cavern next to the town line. She looked around but no one seemed to be there. She saw three crows, and her imagination instantly ran into her old friend, Maleficent. She always had a particular affection for crows. But that wouldn't be possible... would it? Her friend was long gone.

Before she could think any deeper, one of the crows was transformed into Maleficent. Regina's eyes widened and Maleficent just laughed, mocking her.

"You thought you had seen the last of me?" she asked, walking around Regina. "You're probably asking how I'm here, since I was turned into a ghost, and you made that dirty pirate kill that ghost. Well, you should know better than anyone that I always find a way."

Regina started to sweat cold, getting really nervous of what Maleficent may want with her.

"I thought I was your friend, Regina. And look how good our relationship was to me." she said with an angry tone, walking closer to Regina.

"I had to do what I did" Regina started to defend herself, trying to calm the other woman. "You wouldn't give me the Dark Curse and I needed it."

"But turning me into a dragon? Really?" she asked, making a movement with her stick.

Regina felt fear running through her body, and she thought about her child when she made a protection spell appear around her. She felt an unusual unease in her body while she fought to keep the protection spell up. She heard Maleficent laugh.

"If I wanted to make you any harm I would have done it by now" she said with an evil grin. "No, today I don't want to harm you, I just wanted you to know that I'm back."

_Wait. So it wasn't Maleficent who was making me feel uneasy? _She thought. She put the protection spell down and discretely leaned against the wall. She felt her unease go away. It felt like the unease came from her body, like her body didn't want her to use magic. She decided to deal with it later, and focused on the woman next to her.

"So if that's it, I think I'll go now." she walked out of the cavern and went towards her car.

"See you around, _friend_." Maleficent said.

She went straight to the Charming's house, and she was pleased when she found everyone there.

"Regina, what happened?" Snow asked when she saw the alarmed expression in Regina's face.

"I saw an old friend today." Regina said with a heavy breath, sitting on the couch.

"What? Who?" Snow, Charming and Emma asked together.

"Maleficent."

"Wait. The one you turned into a dragon and I killed her?" Emma asked.

"Exactly. It turns out she's alive. And she wanted me to know that. But that's not even the worst part." Regina said looking at her belly.

"What it is? She made something to you?" Snow asked worried, following Regina's eyes.

"I made a protecting spell around myself, and I felt an unease when I did it. First I thought Maleficent was doing something to me, but that was not it. I couldn't realize what it was. But while I was making my way here, I think I understood what it is. My child has magic. And its already starting to backfire with mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for ending it there. And no, I don't know if I'll write more. I'm sooorry. It will depend if I'll have more ideas, but so far, I used all the ideas I had. Well, that is it. I hope you liked and please, leave a review! ❤️<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter, and it's bigger than the others!**

* * *

><p>"So does that mean that you're in dangerous?" Snow asked with wide eyes, her face showing how scared she was for the other woman.<p>

"I don't think so." Regina said giving a small smile to the other woman. "I think as long as I don't use magic, I'll be fine. We'll be fine." she said, even herself don't feeling fully convinced. "I don't know. I wish Gold was here." Regina said throwing a hand through her hair and looking down.

Regina made a silent promise as she looks to her belly, that nothing would happen to her little one. That she would make everything in her power to keep her baby safe and sound. But she couldn't help to feel even more nervous, because she had no idea what to expect from the future. Like a blank page. And she was scared to know what would be written there, scared of the unknown, but she knew she had no choice than walk through it and find out. She took deep breaths and focused in the beating of her heart to try to calm her down.

"For what? I'm sure he would only worsen the situation." Emma said with her features hardening.

"I understand that you're mad with him right now, Swan. I do. But that doesn't changes the fact that he's one of the smartest sorcerers we know, and if there was someone who would know how to help me, that one would be him. Besides, he may hate your guyliner boyfriend, but he likes me." Regina said looking to the blonde woman.

"Regina is right." Snow said before Emma could reply. "Gold would know what to do. But there is one thing I didn't understand. You're pregnant for a few weeks, why this is only affecting you now?" Snow asked, sitting aside Regina.

"Since Robin and I.. " she said as she swallowed hard not because she's a prude, she has never been a prude, but because memories of him caressing her arms with his hands appears in her head, and oh, how she misses him. "Slept together, I didn't need to use any magic. Today was the first time. So it makes sense that I didn't feel anything until now."

They nodded, understanding what she said.

"Regina, I know we weren't in the best place before, but I saw that you changed. You have been treating me and my family with nothing but kindness. Please promise me that you won't search for Maleficent? I don't want you to get hurt." David said, his voice full of concern, as he walks close to her and bends down in front of her, placing one of his hands on her knee.

"I promise I won't search for her, but I also don't want to stop living my life. I'll go to the supermarket, and to the things that I usually do." she said looking into his eyes.

"Fair enough."

David smiled and got up again, walking closer to his wife and putting an arm around her.

"I think it would be good for you to go to a doctor and make prenatal, Regina." Snow said, joining her fingers with the fingers of her husband and looking at the brunette.

"Sorry if I'm not looking forward to open my legs to Whale." Regina said grimacing with the thought.

"He's not the only doctor in town. Do you really think I'd let him get between my wife's legs again?" David asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You kind of did, when Neal was born." Snow said joking with him.

"Only because I had no options, our baby decided to be born earlier than we thought and your real doctor was in another hospital at that moment."

"You're right." Snow said with a smile, stopping playing with him. "My real doctor wasn't him. My obstetrician was a woman named Giselle." Snow got up and picked up a paper from the table. "When you decide to go to a doctor, I think you should see her." she said giving the paper with Giselle's numbers to Regina.

"Thank you" Regina said touched by their concerns.

They talk for a while longer and then Regina went to the supermarket. While she was there, she noticed that some men turned to watch her as she passed. She was a strong independent woman and she knew she was irresistible. She had pretty nice curves, captivating brown eyes, a glowing soft skin and luscious lips that everyone would die to kiss. She knew she could have any man she wanted, but there was only one she wanted.

She sighed and as she turned to the meat section, she saw a couple with a small boy in their hands. The boy seemed to have 3 years old. He was in his dad's lap and the woman had a hand placed lovingly around them. The boy raised his hands and put them in his dad's face, playing with his dad's nose. Regina smiled as she remembered the day she officially met Roland.

It was after the memories came back to Henry. At first, he was extremely happy for having his memories back and wanted to talk and share it all with Regina, but then he remembered of his father and he tensed up and Regina asked what he was thinking. He said that he wanted to see his father's grave, but he didn't want to leave her. She said that was ok, that he should have this moment alone with his other mom. He leaved with the Charmings but not before giving one last glance at his mother. Their eyes met and Regina nodded and smiled, assuring him that she was fine.

"So where do you want to go now?" she asked, bringing her body closer to Robin and placing both of her hands around his neck.

"Anywhere near you." he said with a huge smile on his face as he put both of his hands on her face and leaned in, giving a sweet peck on her lips that felt so natural, so them. "But-" he said, giving a brief pause. "Since you asked, I think is about time for you to meet my son, Roland."

Regina started to feel nervous an anxious at the thought of meeting him. From what Regina saw from the times she spend watching them distantly he was an adorable boy, very attached to his father. She knew how important Roland was to Robin, and she was happy that he was willing to introduce the both of them. It made what they had seem more real, because truthfully, she thought she was living a dream. He understood her past, he made her smile fairly, he liked to open doors for her and he was a true gentleman. He made her feel profoundly loved, something she forgot how it felt like. Sure she had Graham, but with him it was just a fling, a fleshly thing and nothing more. It didn't involve feelings. With Robin it was totally different. She could feel in his soft touches, she could see in his expressions how much he cared about her. And the feeling was mutual. So she was happy that he wanted her to meet his son, but she was also nervous thinking about what the boy would think of her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking into his eyes. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks you are in danger by being with me?"

She was feeling insecure. She knew that if the boy didn't like her, they'd be in trouble. She could see in his eyes that he understood why she was feeling that way, but that he didn't see a sense in it.

"No more "what if", Roland knows you're not the Evil Queen anymore, and I know he will fall in love with you very quickly, just like I did." he said as he caressed her face with his thumb.

She smiled and she kissed him, trying to show in the kiss how grateful she was to have someone like him in her life. He always knew exactly what to say to calm her down.

"Roland is at the camp with my merry men, so what do you think about I pick him up there and meet you at your house?" he asked really wanting to know if she was ok with this.

"That sounds great."

The tone of her voice was enough for him to know that she was ok with meeting Roland and now that a little of her fear was gone, she was actually excited to meet him. She went to a candy store and then went to her house to wait for them to arrive. After five minutes, she heard the doorbell ring and she straightened her clothes before she went to open the door.

"Hi." Robin said with a smile.

"Hi" Regina said smiling back.

"Roland, this is my girlfriend Regina, Regina this is my son Roland."

"Hi Roland" Regina said bending down and placing a kiss on his little cheek.

"Hi" Roland replies smiling and kiss her cheek too. "Daddy was right, you're quite beautiful." he said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you."

She blushed and hugged him, kissed Robin and then gave them room to enter in the house.

"I bought something for you, Roland." Regina said as he walked to the kitchen to grab the candy she bought for him.

"For me?" Roland asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, for you."

Regina took the candy and gave it to him.

"You bought me a bag of chocolate cookies!" he said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Indeed I did." she said smiling seeing the happiness in his face. "Your dad told me that this was your favorite candy so I thought I'd buy them for you."

"I think you have something to say to her, little man?" Robin asked cheerfully.

"Thank you so much Gina." Roland said giving her another hug. "Can I please eat them now, daddy?" he asked making a cute face.

"Yes, you can."

Roland let out a small yell and started to open the bag.

"Roland, what do you think about watching a movie while you eat it?" Regina asked to the small boy.

"Ok! What can we watch?"

Regina showed the movies she had in her house, and Roland picked up Tarzan. They sat down at her couch, and for the next hour they watch the movie and smile and laugh with Roland comments. At the end of the movie Roland yawned, and Robin caught him in his lap.

"I think is time for someone's afternoon nap." Robin said ruffling Roland's hair.

"But daddy I don't want to sleep now." Roland said making a sad face a bringing his little hands to play with his father nose.

"If you don't get your afternoon nap you'll get all grumpy and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Roland shook his head and sighed, giving up. Regina lead them to a bedroom upstairs and after Roland was properly placed on bed, Regina and Robin went back to the couch.

"I'm so glad Roland liked me." she said sitting next to him on the couch.

"I told you he would fall over heels for you."

He put his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him. He buried his hands on her hair and kissed her lips tenderly. She sighed happily and he used that to put his tongue in her mouth, exploring every space of it. She brought her hands to slip through his back, and she moans when she feels him biting her bottom lip. She feels their tongues twisting together and she feels a fire starting to burn inside herself. She found herself craving for him more than she ever did, wanting him _there_. As she was about to intensify the kiss, she heard her phone ring. She sighs frustrated and parted their lips for just a few inches.

"I gotta take that. It could be important." she said with a heavy breath.

She got up from the couch and picked up her cell phone on the table. It was Emma who was calling.

"Hi Emma." Regina.

"Regina," Emma said with a rushed voice. "My mom went into labor. We're going to the hospital now and we'll need you and Robin there."

"Ok, we'll be there."

Regina put her cell phone back on the table and Robin noticed her expression.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he got up from the couch.

"Snow went into labor and we need to go the hospital now" she said looking at him.

"Oh." Robin said surprised. "I'll let Roland at the camp and I'll meet you in the hospital, ok?" he asked.

"Ok."

They went upstairs and Robin came down with a sleepy Roland in his arms. He was still sleeping, resting his head on his father's shoulder.

_That day was a huge surprise, but almost everything was a good surprise. _Regina thought, coming back to the present. She knew that love had the power to change someone. Since she was a little girl, she hoped that her mother could love her enough to make her to want to change. It never did. Her mom never changed and always stayed the same way, controller and manipulative, never trusting in anyone. But Regina felt that Henry's love changed her, and later, Robin's love changed her even more. It brought a part of her that it was long gone, a part that she missed. And with Robin gone, it was like a part of her was gone too. She sighed softly and finished her grocery shopping.

She finished putting the groceries in her car's trunk and she saw someone that looked a lot like Gold entering a deserted street. She closed the trunk and followed that person. She ended up in a dead end street, and the man she thought it was Gold was talking to three women. One of them was Maleficent. _Of course, _she thought as she hissed. The only way Maleficent could be back was with his help. She turned to leave, knowing that if she went there she would start a fight that she couldn't win. A fight that would put her child in dangerous. But after a few steps, she felt someone following her. She turned to face the person, and it was Gold.

"How dare you to follow me?" she asked angrily.

"Regina, I just want to explain everything to you." he said getting closer to her.

And suddenly, the anger was too much. Every little thing he did to her was running into her head. He was to one who made her to use magic. Even after Daniel died, she was ready to runaway alone, to pursue the life she wanted. Without magic. But he found her, and with his handler speech, he made her to get back to the castle. He made impossible for her to use magic against Snow, only for her to cast the curse that he needed. She was foolish to defend him and think that he liked her, she was only a puppet in his hand.

"You made me believe that you liked me. You made me believe that you wanted a happy ending for me. You lied to me!"

"Regina, everything I said to you that day in the car was true!"

He tried to calm her down, but it was no use. The anger she was feeling was so intense that she stopped to listen to him, stopped to think about everything. The only think she could focus on was in the hate she was feeling. So she conjured a magic and it was about to throw it at him, when it backfire at her. She felt her body being thrown back, but it didn't reach the floor. Gold used his magic to prevent her to collide with the ground and instead, she was poured gently to the ground. But when she tried to get up, she failed and she felt herself begin to lose consciousness. Gold approached her with a surprised look in her face.

"You're pregnant!"

"You brought these three women.." but her line was unfinished as she closed her eyes and lost consciousness completely.

She woke up in a bed, feeling dizzy. When she opened her eyes, she immediately realized she was in the author house. Gold and the three women were around her. She got up quickly, fear burning in her veins and she tried to reach the door.

"Darling, don't be so dramatic." she heard the woman she knew it was Cruella saying with a creepy smile in her face.

She decided to ignore the woman, and turned to Gold.

"You brought these three women to town to kill me."

"There you go, dramatic as I said." Cruella said sighing playfully.

"Shut up, dog one. I'm not talking to you." Regina snapped back.

"Easy, you two. Stop." Gold said getting closer to Regina. "They're not here to kill you. They're here for the same reason as you. They think they deserve their happy ending and they want it."

Regina was taken aback by the revelation.

"And how do you plan to get it?" Regina asked.

"By simply taken it. We don't care for what we do to have it." Maleficent said.

"If we do bad things, we won't get our happy ending." Regina said, crossing her arms.

"Well, trust me, I tried to be good and it didn't work. We're hoping we could join us." Ursula said.

"Sorry but I'm not interested. I know that if I want to have my happy ending, I have to stay in the good path. Why do I have the sense that I'm either with you, or against you?" Regina asked.

"It's not like that at all, _friend. _You can get out of here safely even if you decide not to join us." Maleficent said.

"Just don't get on our way." Cruella said.

And Regina remembered the day she said this to Robin, and she felt a pain in her chest. And she refuse to reply the same thing, because it was _their _thing.

"Ok then. I'm going." Regina said walking out the door.

She got out of the house and saw her car there, and Gold was right behind her.

"Regina, I realized why your magic backfired. You're pregnant. But I promise you I won't tell anyone." Gold said with a kind face.

"Do.. do you know anything that could help?"

The anger she was feeling of him, now that she knew that he didn't bring those three to town to kill her, was now gone.

"Sadly, not. You could use some of those bracelets to block your magic, but in your state, it would be dangerous because when you would finally be able to put the bracelet down, your magic would return in full force and it would be unpredictable. Your mother suffered from the very same thing when she was pregnant of you but she never told me how she dealt with it. I guess she just stopped making magic while she was pregnant."

Gold said and Regina nodded.

"If you find something, would you let me know?" Regina asked.

"Sure." Gold said smiling.

"Thank you."

She smiled back at him and started to make her way towards her car.

* * *

><p><strong>You have no idea how happy I'm with the reception that this story is having. And you also have no idea how I'm enjoying writing it! I have a thing for drama, and writing pregnant Regina is one of the best things ever. I really hope you keep liking this story, and please, leave a review! Lemme know what you're thinking ❤️<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweethearts, please read the note in the end!**

* * *

><p>In the next day, Regina started to prepare eggs for breakfast for herself. Henry stayed with the Charmings in the previous night. As she started to fry the egg she felt her stomach squirm because of the strong smell of the egg. Regina turned off the stove and ran to the bathroom with her hands in her mouth, opening the private cover and putting out everything she had in her stomach.<p>

When she was done she was feeling exhausted and she let her body fall to the floor in a sitting position beside the private. She closed her eyes and started to think in the recent events. Before she got back in her car she turned around and looked at Gold. She asked that if he found a way to get back in Storybrooke, Robin will find a way too. He said that maybe she was right, but he wouldn't be so hopeful if he was in her place. He told her that he was only able to be back because he knew about an old crystal ball which if you spill the right liquid on it, could break any curse.

She understood what he was saying, said goodbye to him and got in her car, driving to her house to leave the things she bought at the supermarket there and then went to the Charming's house. She told them about Gold and the Queens of Darkness and that unsurprisingly she had a history with each one of them. Snow and Charming said they had history with them too. Snow said that she didn't trust Gold, that he most likely came back to Storybrooke with a plan and that wanting it or not, Gold wouldn't leave Regina out of his plan. The older woman said that Gold did come back with a plan which it was finding the author, but they agreed to leave Regina out of it. Snow said that even so she didn't trust Gold, that he always only cared about himself. Emma and Charming agreed with her and Regina rolled her eyes. They talked a little more, and than Regina went back to her house.

Regina came back to the present and felt that she was still feeling queasy. She sighed and she leaned in the private and on the wall to get up. She couldn't keep postponing. She needed to see a doctor. She needed some tips for dealing with the sickness, needed vitamins and needed to know if everything was okay with her baby. She took the paper that was in her bedside table with Giselle's number and called, setting up an appointment later for the same day.

The brunette laid in her bed again, not having the strength to do nothing more. She woke up several hours later, and she realized it was almost time for Henry to get out of school. She called Emma saying the she wanted to pick him up and go to the doctor with him after. The blondie agreed and Regina changed her clothes and tried to eat a bread, succeeding this time. She washed the dishes and drove to Henry's school, getting there just in time to hear the bell ring, indicating that the last class of the day was over. She waited, and it didn't take long for Henry to appear in the middle of the crowd. He saw his mother and said goodbye to Grace and walked fast to his mother with a bright smile on his face.

"Hi mom"" Henry said hugging Regina. "I thought Emma was going to pick me up today."

"She was going to, but I asked her if I could come in her place and she accepted it." She put an arm around him and they walked to her car. "I want you to come to some place with me."

"To where?" Henry asked.

"I need to go to the hospital to make my first prenatal, but I don't want to do this alone." she said stopping right in front of her car and looking at him hesitantly "But I'll understand if you don't want to make me company." she said wanting to give the boy a choice.

"Of course I want to go with you mom, don't be silly. You know I don't really like doctors, but for you I'll face them."

"My little knight." she said with her voice trembling a little with emotion as she put both of her hands in his face, like she's used to do. "Thank you so much, Henry. This means a lot to me."

"I know mom. I would do anything for you." he said looking into her eyes.

"And I would do anything for you too." she said grinning.

She kissed his forehead and they got in her car. As they drove to the hospital, Henry told how his day was. The math test he had to do was easy, the biology teacher started to explain a new subject and he said he talked a lot with Grace. Regina has been noticing for a while now that the way Henry talked about Grace was different from the way he talked about the other girls. _My boy is growing up_, Regina thought. She parked in the hospital parking lot and she got inside with Henry by her side.

"Hi, I have an appointment with doctor Giselle." she said to the woman behind the counter.

"What's your name?" the woman asked kindly.

"Regina Mills."

They talked about bureaucratic things and them the woman said Regina could seat and wait a little that Giselle would attend her in just a few minutes. As she waited to be called sat with Henry, she noticed a dark-haired man passing fast through them holding a round golden thing in his hands. Regina had never put her eyes on it, but for what Hook and Emma described, it seemed like the object that would open to be a shiny powerful hat. Hook said he had it, but he suddenly lost it.

Regina got up and asked who this man was to the woman behind the counter.

"His name is Yen Sid, but his nickname is Mickey. He's a doctor."

Regina eyes got wider and she decided that she would go after that man later. Not much time later an redhead woman got out of a door and said goodbye to the patient she had just attend.

"Hi, are you Regina Mills?" the redhead asked with a warm smile when she got close to Regina.

"Yes, I am." Regina replied. "And you're Giselle?"

"Yes. And who is this handsome at your side?" she said looking at Henry.

"He's my son and I would like him to accompany me during the consultation."

"Alright, let's go."

When they got inside the doctor asked Regina to step on the scale and after that she measured her pressure. Then she asked Regina to lay in the bed so they could start the ultrasound. She spent the cold gel on Regina's belly and pressed the appliance there. The doctor said Regina was with one months and three weeks of gestation and the baby looked very healthily. The weight and the baby's size were ideal and she started to show the baby's head, arms and legs through the monitor and Henry got really excited.

"Ok, now let's hear the baby's heart."

She pressed a button and they started to hear a loud heart beating in the room.

"That's it! The baby's heartbeat looks good. It not too fast but not too slow. That's exactly the way it should be."

After Giselle said that, Regina felt tears running down her cheeks. Tears of joy and tears of sadness. Joy because her baby was completely fine. And sadness because Robin wasn't there. It was unbelievable how much she was missing him. She could imagine how happy he would be, his reaction. That smile she loves surely would be quite large, showing all his dimples. Henry took Regina's hands in his and squeezed it, noticing what was going on in her mind. She smiled softly, wiped the tears and squeezed his hands too. Giselle was quietly, letting them have their moment. After a while Giselle said that was done, and Regina got up.

"Do you have any doubts?" Giselle asked as she sat in front of her desk.

"No doubts, but I'm having a lot of morning sickness and I wanted to know for how long this will last." Regina asked as she sat in front of the doctor.

"I could lie to you and tell they'll be over soon, but I won't do that. What will happen is that you'll learn do deal better with it."

"I really hope so. Fruits and breads seems all I have been able to eat."

"Orange juice seems to help with the morning sickness too. I'll prescribe some vitamins and I'll send you to make a few tests and I'll want the results in our next consult next month, ok?" Giselle asked as she wrote in a paper.

"Ok."

Giselle explained to them what kind of vitamin she would have to take and what kind of exams she would have to do. They marked Regina's appointment for the next month and said goodbye and Regina left with Henry.

In the next day, Gold called her in the middle of the afternoon, asking to her to meet him and the Queens of Darkness in the library in 1 hour. His voice seemed weird, and Regina almost said she wouldn't go to the meeting, but her curiosity got the best of her. Regina took a quick shower and she stopped in front in the full length mirror she had in her bedroom, staring at her naked belly. She clearly wasn't showing yet, it was still soon, but she could see that her belly gave a small rounded. She turned her body a little and looked to the mirror, her belly showing even more with this position. She brought both of her hands to her belly, stroking it.

"Do you remember the promise I made that I would keep you safe no matter what? I don't break my promises."

She smiled slightly and went to her wardrobe to pick some clothes to wear. Her eyes wandered inside it and when she put her eyes in the blouse she used when she and Robin got together in her vault she knew what she would wear. She desperately wanted a way to feel close to him. She picked the blouse and the same black bra too. Since it was too cold outside, she didn't put the same skirt, instead she chose a black pant and a black coat with a rose scarf.

She brushed her hair, that with time was getting longer and she was actually liking it the way it was. She went to the kitchen and ate a tasty fruit, when she finished there were still thirty minutes to her meeting with Gold. But she didn't want to wait anymore so she decided she would go and wait inside her car. She was about to leave her house when she heard her phone ring.

"Hi" she answered the call without seeing who it was.

"Hi Regina." Snow said in the other side of the line.

"Snow, if you don't mind, I'm with a bit of a rush right now." Regina said picking up her house key from the table.

"Oh, you're going to where?" Snow asked with a hint of worry.

"Snow, I don't have to tell you every step I take."

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious." Snow said and Regina noticed that the woman got hurt with her words.

"Your curiosity has already damaged the lives of many people."

Regina was in fact really glad by her concern. But Regina knew that if she told Snow the truth, Snow was going to try to make her not to go to the meeting. She knew she would be afraid. So she was trying to push her away and avoid her.

"Regina, I know that's not really you speaking. You're just trying to push me away. What's going on?"

"Ok, fine." Regina sighed, giving up. "Gold asked me to meet him and the Queens of Darkness in front of the library."

"And you're going? Are you crazy?" Snow asked her voice rising a little.

"I know you don't trust Gold but I don't think he'll try to harm me. Don't worry."

"There's no point on arguing with you, right?" Snow sighed. "When are you going to meet him?"

"Right now, I was leaving my house when you called. Why?" Regina asked.

"Nothing."

It was really easy for Regina to know when Snow was up to something and this time was no different, Snow's voice gave her away.

"Snow…"

"Bye, Regina."

Snow ended the call and Regina huffed. She was certain the younger woman was going to sneaking up. But there was nothing Regina could do. She got in her car and went to the meeting, she parked near the library and waited inside her car.

Few minutes later she glanced Cruella coming in her car, and Maleficent getting out of Gold's shop alongside him. He waited in front of his shop as Maleficent went closer to Cruella's car. Her old friend had a page in her hand and showed it to Cruella and Regina's eyes widened realizing it was probably from the author's magic books. The picture on the page seemed like a door to other worlds, like in Jefferson's hat. _What the hell?! _She thought. They talked a little, and Regina was too far to listen but she paid attention in the interaction between them. The dog's woman got out of her car and she and Maleficent gathered with Gold in front of his shop. Regina opened her car's door and walked towards them.

"Hi" Regina said when she got close. "What is this?" she asked pointing to the page after they greeted her.

"This, is how I believe we'll get our happy endings." Gold answered. "We found this book under a mobile in the author's house. This page gave me an idea. I have another way to get back in the past. But I don't wanna go, neither Maleficent nor Cruella nor Ursula. So that leaves you. Plus, you know the rules of time travel better than them." He said looking at Regina.

"But why would you want to go back in the past?" Regina asked frowning.

"To change it and to make it sure we'll get our happy endings. You'll go back and you'll try to make things better for all of us." Gold said knowingly.

"Gold, this is stupid and too risky! I'm not willing to risk my life, and the life of the people I love for this. If I make one tiny mistake, someone may not be born when they should." Regina said, trying to convince them.

"I told ya she wouldn't like this idea." Maleficent said snorting.

"Well, let me tell you one thing, darling." Cruella said getting closer to Regina. "We are not asking you, we're telling you you'll get back in the past. We need this. Or did you forget what I'm able to do when people don't do what I want?"

Cruella flipped her hands and a dalmatian came running from the woods and he stopped right in front of Regina, growling. She gave a step back but the dog approached her again and this time he raised his sharp paws and scratched her right leg, destroying the fabric of her pants and making her leg bleed. She winced in pain and bit her bottom lip hard to hold back a sob.

Cruella flipped her hands again and the dog stopped.

"I have the power to control the dogs. If you don't cooperate with us, I'll make him hurt you more than that." Cruella said.

"I'm not afraid."

Regina was shaking in fear inside, but she was determined to not to surrender. She was tired of letting someone else have the control over her life. First was Cora, then Rumple, then the author and now this Queens of Darkness. Well, the author was someone she still had to find a way to fight with, but this fight that she was having in that moment, was a fight she thought she could fight.

"We have to show him to her. That's the only way she will help us." Maleficent said.

"It was a good thing I had the idea to kidnap him before we came to Storybrooke after all." Cruella said with a mischievous smile.

Regina look at them confused, trying to understand what they're saying. They kidnapped someone to maybe blackmail her after? She knew there was only one person outside of Storybrooke that they could use to compel her to do what they wanted. Robin. _Wait. Robin is... here? _She thought as she felt her heart flutter faster. She felt heart palpitations in her throat and she looked back at Maleficent and Gold, hoping they would explain. But Maleficent just swung her hands and Gold's sad look is the last thing Regina saw before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

She opened her eyes for what seemed like a long time after, all her senses in alert. The place she was in was really, really dark. She was sat in a wooden chair, and her hands were tied on a chain in her back. Her vision was getting more and more used to the darkness, and she realized there was someone else with her in that place. From the little she could see, it was a man with a blonde hair with a scratch on his face and beard to do.

"Robin?" she asked nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for ending the chapter there. You know I had too. I'm also really sorry for taking so long to update. Life has been really busy and I have been a little disheartened. I hope each one of you are still liking this story. And yes, the next chapter you'll see ReginaRobin reunion! Please tell me your thoughts and tell me if anything in the story makes no sense. Constructive criticism are always welcome. Also, sorry if my english is bad sometimes, english is not my first language. Well, I think that's it haha. I promise the next update won't take too long, I'll update again really soon. Please leave a review ❤️**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa, this chapter is the longest of all so far!**

* * *

><p>In her opinion it has been way too long since she last saw his bright blue eyes in front of her looking at her with so much passion. And there he was, right there with her.<p>

"Regina? It's you?" he asked and she heard him getting impatient in his chair.

The sound of his voice sounded like music to her ears.

"Yes, it's me."

She got impacient herself, moving her chair nonstop, trying to make her chair get closer to his chair. But it was no luck. The chair wasn't moving not even one inch. She sighed and stopped her moves.

"I can't believe it, I thought I was never going to see you again!" she heard him say.

"So did I!" she replied. "Where's Roland and Marian?" Regina whisped.

"They're safe in New York. Gold found me some days before I left, and he asked if I wanted to get back to Storybrooke. I said yes, of course. He said that if so, I had to steal an old crystal ball and a blue liquid from a store called The Wizard of Oak and meet him in from of an hospital. I did everything and gave the things the asked for him, and in the next day I came with him, Ursula and Cruella to Storybrooke. Marian didn't want to come and I didn't know if it would be safe for Roland, I didn't know how Gold's plan was going to unfold. But when we crossed the town line, Cruella said it would be wise to have some kind of leverage, and that leverage should be me. Gold was not fond to that idea, but he accepted anyway. So they kidnapped me and brought me here."

"I'm so sorry, Robin." she said, gaving a sad look to him.

A part of her was starting to feeling guilty because Robin came back for her, because he suffered because of it. But she put that feeling down and she decided to be happy for the fact that Marian nor Roland were affected. She realized that it was normal to have all kinds of feeling, but the feeling that you decided focus on that matters. And she was done feeling down and feeling guilty. That never brought her anything.

"I know, love." he smiled at her. "But I would do it all again if it meant that I would be able to cross the town line and be here with you."

And now she was the one smiling. It amazed her how easily he understand her, how much he wanted her to feel good, because to him she was worthy it. She deserved to feel good and loved.

"Do you know where we are?" Regina asked quietly focusing her gaze on him and trying to visualize his face as best she could through the darkness.

"I think we are in some kind of basement, Ursula came down here a few times by that ladder to bring me food." he answered looking toward the ladder he was referring to. "But.."

He abruptly stopped talking as he heard footsteps above them.

"Don't you think we should put something in Regina to block her magic?" they heard someone asking and Regina recognized that it was Ursula.

"Rumple said we didn't need to worry about that because lately Regina is not being able to use her magic properly. He didn't tell me why, though." Regina recognized Cruella's incomparable voice.

"That man is full of mysteries, but I like him. Now let's go to the supermarket before Regina wakes up because we're almost running out of supplies here." the octopus woman said.

They kept talking and walking away from them, and soon they couldn't hear their voices anymore.

"Are you tied in a chain too? I can't see from here." she whispered.

"Yes, they figured that if they just tied me in a rope I'd easily be able to untie." he replied in the same tone as hers.

"So I have no choice but to use magic."

Regina sighed and closed her eyes, trying to amplify her senses. She turned the palm of her hands in the chain's direction, and let the fire flow from her hands, mercilessly. As she made that, she made a silent wish to everything go right. If her magic backfired again, it would burn half of her hands. But she didn't allow the thought to go any further. She kept the fire going, feeling the chain get hotter every second. The brunette felt that she was getting weaker, her energy was fading. But she didn't stop until she felt the chain get very heated and with a crack with her arms she broke the chain and got free. She walked to him but in the middle of the way her injured knee failed and she fell to the ground, putting her arms in front of her to avoid her body from fully striking the floor. As she fell a lot of dust rose making her cough. Her lungs calmed down and she felt her knee seethe as she whined in pain.

"My love, are you alright?" Robin's voice was filled with concern.

"I... I'm fine."

Regina knew she wasn't, her knee was hurting pretty bad and she was running out of strenght. But she also knew if she stopped now, they wouldn't be able to get out of there and she would have to do what Rumple and the Queens of Darkness wanted. And Robin deserved better. Their child deserved better. So she forced herself to creep till him, and she tried to see where his chain would end, but it was too dark. She couldn't find the end of his chain to be able to free him, so she decided to use magic again. Even with her hands trembling, she kept sending fire in his chain and when he felt it was enough, he broke it and she stopped sending fire. She sat with her back against the wall and tried to standardize her breath. He sat beside her and ran one of his soft hands through her hair. She felt his warm hands running up and down her hair and her cheek and she closed her eyes, sighed and mumbled a happy Ahh. Her knee began to smolder again, making her leave her reverie. They needed to get out of there right away. She tried to lift her body and he saw what she was trying to do and he helped her.

"I need to transport us to my house."

She raised her arms and a purple flame began to flow from her hands, but Robin put his hands on Regina's arm, causing the flame to retract.

"I realized what using magic is doing to you. Is sucking all your energy. You're crazy if you think I'll let you use more magic today. I have a clip somewhere in my clothes, I will use it to break the door without making too much noise and we'll leave this place."

And the brunette started to think it was a good idea, because she almost wasn't being able to stand. She sighed and nodded and they walked closer to the stair, stopping in front of the door. Regina leaned against the wall again as Robin took a clip out of his pocket and started to work at the lock. After three minutes, she heard him whisper "Yes!" and he lifted up the wooden basement door, making it to open. He gave his hands to her to help and they got out. Each time that passed was getting harder to keep her eyes open. She was feeling dizzy, weak. He noticed that and put one of his strong arms around her waist in a firm grip and holding most of her weight.

"Close your eyes lovely, I'll guide you home."

She gave him a small smile, laid her head in his chest and closed her eyes, letting him lead the way. She missed that with him. With him she could always put her guard down, she could let herself being taken care instead of her having to take care. Robin found the door of the house, and Regina felt the fresh air blow in her face and the smell of grass infest her nose. All of that helped to make her feel more like herself, more lucid, half of the dizzy and the pain going away. She noticed the night was approaching and it was getting dark. She distanced a little from Robin and looked back, seeing that where they were trapped were more like a cabin, and she realized it was probably Gold's cabin, the one she was told he trapped Belle's dad inside a long time ago. She felt cold because of the lack of contact with Robin's body, so she returned limping to the warmth of his body and happily let him lead the way again. They walked five minutes in the woods, into the saw a group coming towards them with flashlights in their hands. As they got closer, they realized the group was Emma, Snow, Charming and Hook.

"Regina, thanks God you're okay. And, oh my God! Robin!" Emma said breathing hard and walking fast to them.

"We thought something bad had happened to you!" Snow said giving a tight hug in Regina.

"What are you all doing here?" Regina asked frowning.

She was afraid for them, afraid the Queens of Darkness might show up, and she was confused about how they found her.

"Me and David sneaked up and we saw your meeting with Gold and the Queens of Darkness. We saw when Maleficent dropped you down. So I called Emma for backup and we were going to save you, but it seems you don't need any salvation at all." Snow explained.

Regina smiled and they greeted Robin. They asked how Robin was back and he gave the same explanation he gave to Regina earlier. The Charmings told they came together on Emma's yellow bug and they turned around and started to walk back to the car, but all of them stopped to walk as they heard footsteps behind them. They looked back and they saw Gold with the Queens of Darkness walking in their directions.

"To where exactly do you think you're going, darling?" Cruella asked looking at Regina with a evil grin in her face.

Cruella walked closer to Regina and Robin positioned himself between his soul mate and the other woman.

"You're not going to hurt her again. I won't let that happen."

Cruella laughed, followed by Maleficent and Ursula.

"Only magic can stop magic, honey. And as far as I know, you don't have any of it." Maleficent said.

She raised her stick after she finished what she was saying and Regina was sure her old friend was going to hurt him. She felt the fear growing inside her, and she couldn't stand the idea of him getting hurt because of her again.

"Please, don't hurt him." Regina pleaded. "I still don't want to do what you all want, but perhaps I found a easier way for us to get our happy endings. But if you hurt him, I won't tell anything." the brunette said as fiercely as she could.

Maleficent put her stick down and Ursula walked over to Regina.

"And what easier way is that?" Ursula asked giving an inquisitive look at Regina.

"I went to the hospital yesterday and I saw a doctor called Yen Sid holding that magic hat. I'm pretty sure he's the author, or at least, he knows where the author is. But I didn't have time to go after him today. We can all go after him together tomorrow."

The Queens of Darkness and Gold looked at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Ok." Cruella sighed. "What do you think about we meet at the hospital 3pm tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Regina replied as she felt a wave of relief pass through her body.

"It's settled then." Gold said and they started to walk way, going in the cabin's direction.

"What the hell just happened?" Emma asked when they started to walk back to her car, Regina leaning on Robin.

"They wanted me to go back in the past to help me and them to have a happy ending. I said no, and they brought me here. They kidnaped Robin right after they came back to Storybrooke in case I said no to their plan. Well, luckily for them I found a better way for us to get a happy ending." Regina explained.

"So it's true, you really saw a doctor holding the hat?" Snow asked.

"Yes, I did. It matched perfectly with the description that Emma and Hook gave about the hat."

They quickly found Emma's car and Regina sat in Robin's lap, leaving her injured knee as high as possible. They drove to Regina's house, Emma parked in front of the house and Robin got out of the car, and before Regina left the car, Emma whispered.

"It's a good thing it was already settled for Henry to sleep at my place today." Emma whispered with a smirk in her face.

"Try to let your neighbors sleep tonight." Snow whispered, smirking too.

"Shut up you two." Regina laughed and got out of the car.

She took her house keys from her pocket and opened it and saw a shocked look on Robin's face when they got in.

"What's happening?" she asked leaving the keys in the desk and saw him looking around.

"Everything is the same, it's just that it feels like a long time since I've been here. Longer than it actually was." he said walking closer to her.

"I understand."

She smiled and took him upstairs, turning on the light of her room when they got in. She looked at him, and now with the lights on, she could see how hurt he was. He had cuts and bruises all over his face, and she had the feeling he had the same things in other parts of his body too.

"You're hurt" she said running a hand in his face.

"It barely hurt." he sighed at feel of her hands in his face. "Ursula was demanding me that if they brought me to you, that I'd have to make you agree with their plan. They didn't tell me what kind of plan was. And you're hurt too." he said getting down and stroking her knee. "We have to take care of this. You have been limping all the way."

He took them to the bathroom, and Regina sat in the private while he searched in the cupboard things to help heal Regina's knee. He took oxygenated water and put a little in the bruised knee, making her knee burn. He used a cotton to clean it, and when the water stopped to fever he put merthiolate in it. She wasn't feeling pain in her knee anymore, he took it away. He held her in his arms, winning a small yell of surprise coming from her mouth as she placed both of her arms around his neck.

"I gotta do the full job here, milady." he said playfully.

"I see. Well, in my opinion you're doing quite a good job so far."

"But I barely started it." he said as he laid her in the bed.

He got on top of her and kissed her. The kiss started slowly, but it soon heated as their tongue met. She sucked his tongue and he groaned, and she smiled in the middle of the kiss, happy that they're together again, happy that she was hearing that sound again. Without breaking the kiss, his hands took out her black coat and her rose scarf. She took out his leather jacket too, and she realized that she had never seen him with those outfits.

"I loved the new additions to your wardrobe." she said as they distanced just a few inches to grab some air.

"I figured my old clothes were not going to fit so well in that other world. So Marian, Roland and I went to shopping. And you're wearing the same clothes that you used when we got together in your vault."

"Well," she said blushing and looking down. "I was missing you and I was searching some way to feel closer to you."

"Regina," he said lifting her head and looking in her eyes. "I love you."

Not only in his words, but she could see in his eyes that he loved her. His eyes shined with so much love, as he placed a sweet peck in her lips.

"I love you too Robin." she said with a large smile as she put both of her hands in his face.

He brought his lips to hers again, caressing her hair with his hands. He lifted her blouse and looked down at her body, marveled by the beauty of it. He knew her, and he knew her body. Like the back of his hands. And his first wife also got pregnant. He knew that small rounded on Regina's belly was not because she put some pounds on.

"Regina." he said as his eyes met hers. "Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." she said curious to know his reaction.

"Oh my god!" he yelled and then the biggest smile Regina ever saw in his face appeared. It showed all his dimples and teeths. And the brunette noticed his eyes were full of water.

"I didn't think I could be happier. But there you go proving me wrong. You make me the happiest man alive." he said looking in her eyes.

She felt tears running down her own eyes as he got down and stroked her belly.

"Daddy's here now, little one. And I promise I'll never leave your side or your mom's side again." he said as he planted a kiss in her belly.

He got up again, wiped the tears in her face and kissed her tenderly. Their tongue twisted together and she felt the tension between her legs grow every single second. He took off her black bra and rolled his tongue in her nipples, making her head fall back with her mouth open and a gasp leaves her mouth. Her breasts were starting to be very sensible because of her pregnancy, and feeling his mouth there was _Oh. So delicious._ He kept using his tongue and teeth in her nipples as his hands went down and he took off her black pants. He started to rub her clit over the underwear with his hands as he tongue never stopped to move in her breasts.

"You are so wet" he murmured.

And she felt so close already. So damn close. But he suddenly stopped, making her protest.

"Calm down lovely, I wanna taste you again. It's been awhile."

He got down in the middle of her legs and took out her underwear. He rubbed his index finger there a little, testing her, making a shiver run in her whole body, and then he put his warm tongue there. She let out a loud moan and he kept exploring all her center with his tongue. It didn't take long for his name flips out of her mouth on a moan as her orgasm comes. Her head fell back in her pillow as she breathed heavily. She loves those moments with him. She feels so alive, so loved.

When her breathing calms down, she got on top of him and took all his clothes out in just a second. She licked his cock, and she got turned on by him being turned on. When he was about to come, they stopped and he positioned himself in her entrance, making they both moan when he slowly gets inside her. He stroked her breasts and passed a hand over her whole body. He rubbed her clit and they came hard together.

They cuddled together, with her back in his chest, his hands slightly stroking her belly. They stayed just like that, in silence for a few minutes.

"Since we met, you're always my sunshine." Robin said after a while, lazily caressing her upper arm. "But I've never been more sure of it than when I was stuck in that basement. It was so dark and so cold. I was so hopeless. I thought I wouldn't be able to get out of there. I thought I wouldn't see your pretty face again. But thinking about you warmed my heart and my body in the coldest days."

"Oh Robin." her voice was low and shaky. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this."

She turned her body in his direction, passed a hand through his hair, bringing her body close to him and closing her mouth with his in a slow kiss.

"It was worth it." he said when the parted.

She laid her head in his chest, his arms around her shoulder and sleep quickly found her.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I hope I have reached your expectations! I really loved writing this chapter. But I honestly don't know when I'll be able to post again. I'll do my best to not take too long. Please leave a review ❤️<strong>


End file.
